brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Juli
Juli (ジュリ) is Ema Hinata's pet squirrel. Appearance Juli has a gray coat with distinct dark gray stripes on top of his head, body and tail. His underside and cheeks are white and fuffy. He wears a pink ribbon with white polka dots around his neck which is tied into a bow. Personality He's a very loyal friend to Ema, and tries to protect her whenever he can. When she traps him in a bag in episode three, he's mad at her, but soon forgives her. Juli can also be very hostile, as he is towards the Asahina brothers, hissing at them and calling them wolves. Relationships Ema Hinata He has been with Ema since she was young, and knows how lonely she was without her dad. They're very close to each other, as in episode two, he knows that even though Ema is not physically shedding tears, she is crying on the inside. Juli is also very protective of her, always hissing at the brothers and trying to make sure they don't make a pass at her. Asahina Masaomi When they first met, Juli thinks that he can be trusted. Asahina Ukyo Juli thought that Ukyo can be trusted as well, but his mind got changed after what happened in the Kitchen. Asahina Kaname He obviously doesn't trust this guy, since he saw him being flirty to Ema. That's why Kaname got hitted two times by Juli on his face. Asahina Hikaru Never shown any bad expressions on his face. So he is still fine for now. Asahina Tsubaki Doesn't trust this guy after his hug to Ema. In fact he wants to disturb but got shock because of Azusa. Asahina Azusa Never shown any bad expressions on his face. So he is still fine for now. Asahina Natsume Didn't hated him at the start.But After Finding out that ema stayed over at his apartment,he attacked him in rage,showing that he dont like him Asahina Louis He has a good expressions with him, and he trusted him the most. Ever since Louis promised him to protect Ema from his brothers. Juli has also starting to have some bonding with someone. He is the first brother that hugs and kiss Ema safely, without getting a mad Juli in progress. Asahina Subaru He was very angry when Subaru confessed his feelings in front of him. He yells even though Subaru can only *squeak* Asahina Iori He thought he was to be trusted as well, until he gave Ema, a red tulip. Asahina Yusuke Never shown any bad expressions. So he is maybe fine for now. Asahina Fuuto He hates this guy no matter what. He doesn't like what he did to Ema. Asahina Wataru Wataru is still a kid, so Juli trusts him as well, but doesn't want to leave Ema alone even though Wataru wants to play with Juli. Trivia *Juli is only able to communicate with Ema and Louis. *He call the Asahina Brothers, wolves or monster but except for Louis. *Juli already lives with Ema ever since she was young, even when her parents were still alive. *In the latest addition episode, he changes into a human in Ema's dream. *He and Reintarou (possibly Miwa) knows the past of Ema. Gallery 00.Juli.png|Juli (Anime) 1016760 542446855814359 1439267670 n.jpg|Juli in Opening Song Juli.jpg|Juli Category:Characters